Talk:The Trials of the Truthbringer
Soloing this quest step in Unrest Just hug to the wall on the right and follow it around the estate (no need to enter the maze, just turn right before it and follow the wall). He is on the opposite side of the zone in. The trigger to make him pop is the area around the zone-in. Slazz will stay up for about 15 min each time he is triggered, so don't worry if he despawns, just go to zone-in to respawn him. Easy solo kill (at 80). There is no need to kill anything else basically. -- Alinor, 07:02, 26 May 2008 :I'm not sure if this is out of date, but I'm a moderately geared 80 swash and there's no way this is soloable at 80. The mobs along the walls at zone in see invis, are level 72 heroics and hit for a ton. This isn't soloable by any means unless you can FD them off. -- 70.135.112.199, 08:17, 6 August 2008 ::If you are careful you can time it so no mobs aggro you. Wait for the cucuy to be on either side and run right down the middle of the entrance then break right to the wall. Follow the wall to the gazebo and then hug the gazebo as you go around in front of it. Wait near the water and all of the mobs in this area will wander. You will be able to get close enough to hit with a ranged weapon or spell and pull back to your loc. Solo'd at 80 no problem. -- 96.28.87.85, 05:35, 29 October 2008 Defeating your fears I think is just no autoattack, we must only use the badge and never fight Jaclic Is there a time limit on this? I have attempted this numerous times and have killed every wraith that comes at me with the Medallion with more still coming and they just all despawn and NPC tells me I have failed. This is becoming very frustrating. Any comments or suggestions would be very much appreciated I can't complete phase 1. Have medallion in hot bar, target with the tab key. Killed up to 10. Still fail. Where do you stand, is there as time limit ? Helllllp ! --Kikadmera Just keep killing them with the medaillon until no further pop.--Alinor 07:01, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Vrah's history 5/19/07 Defeated 5 mobs (4 paladin of valor + 1 warrior of valor) and when I died the Aspect of Valor said: "You fought too poorly to be considered valorous. I'm sorry, you have failed your Trial of Valor." I waited 10 minutes before reviving. I was able to re-attempt test immediatly after but died after 3. ~Vrah 5/20/07 Defeated 4 this time and was successful. This time I saw a treasure chest outside the ring (didnt leave to get it). I dont know what I did differently this time to get the update. /boggle. ~Vrah I only killed two knights, but still passed the last test. :I moved the above from the article page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:08, 11 June 2007 (CEST) Chest drops I just completed this quest and while running back from the 3rd test, I noticed a chest had dropped from one of the fears during the first test. In it was a Shriek of the Untamed (Master I) (level 70 fury) spell. (Zuya Stryker of The Bazaar) -- 67.164.104.143 07:32, 27 September 2007 (UTC)